


Biggest Fan

by ewya_barnes1114



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewya_barnes1114/pseuds/ewya_barnes1114
Summary: Imagine Ben stopping behind you when your vehicle dies on the side of the road and he offers to drive you to the nearest safe place to call for help.Idea from @whatfangirlsaremadeof





	Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Y/N = Your Name, Y/T/B/N = Your Tumblr Blog Name

Your blood ran cold in your veins as the car started to sputter, the lights inside the car flickering.

“What the hell? No, no, no, please!” You willed the car.

The machine had other ideas, forcing you to pull over on the side of the road just as the car died. You tried to stay calm as the night took over, the only light you had from the full moon. Hastily digging into your purse, you found your pepper spray, tucking it into your back pocket as you got out. You glanced from one end of the road to the other. Not a soul. No houses, no gas stations. No nothing.

It took everything you had not to burst into tears and hyperventilate at being on a back road at night with a dead car. You walked to your trunk to get out your emergency road kit, knowing that breaking down wouldn’t help anything, instead citing your positives. At least you had light and you weren’t broken down on a road with thick forests on either side. Lighting the flares and placing them around the car, you got out the flashlight and lifted the hood. A waft of foul-smelling smoke erupted into your face, coughing and waving your hand in front of you face.

“Of all nights for my phone to die…” You cursed the piece of technology.

Leaning heavily against the car, you moved the flashlight all over the area, trying to recall the little bit about cars your father had taught you. From a first glance, you were guessing it was the radiator.

The quiet of the road was unnerving. It was too quiet and your imagination was starting to get the best of you. Walking quickly, not bothering to drop the hood, you got back into your car to find salvation in a safe space. Sliding the driver’s seat back and stretching your legs out, you considered your options. Did you wait for someone to drive up and flag them down or start to walk to get help? Taking a look at your surroundings, you quickly dismissed the idea of walking. Hell no were you walking right now. If anything, if no one happened by by daylight, you’d walk then.

To amuse yourself as time passed, you found a bouncy ball buried in your purse and bounced it off the dash to catch it before throwing it back. When a pair of headlights graced the top of the hill, you nearly dismissed it, staring into your rearview mirror to check to see it was in fact a car and not a mirage.

“Oh, oh my God!” You exclaimed as you sat up quickly, throwing open the car door and waving your arms wildly about your head. You were at war with yourself, going back and forth between, ‘They’ll stop’ and 'No, they won’t.’ You heart nearly leapt into your throat when you saw the car was slowing down and pulling onto the shoulder behind you. You lost your resolve, crying with happiness as someone got out of the car.

“Do you need some help?” The deep baritone accented voice rang out, the sounds of Sigur Rós wafting from the vehicle.

You didn’t see the person the voice belonged to, the headlights of the car drowning out any defining features but in the back of your mind you thought to yourself it sounded extremely familiar.

“Yes! Oh my God, thank you so much for stopping! My cell phone died so I couldn’t call anyone and I didn’t know how-holy shit.”

The owner of the voice had walked up the side of the car and passed the headlights to reveal his face. A scoffing laugh fell out of your mouth before you could catch it.

“Do you need help?” He asked, gently.

You started to giggle, which turned into a full-blown laugh, unable to contain the impossibility of the situation. It made it worse to look at Ben’s face as he turned his head, looking next to him and behind him before coming back to look at you, a big, confused, nervous smile on his face.

‘Just for shits and giggles,’ you told yourself, ‘i’m going to touch him and watch him disappear ‘cause there’s no way this is real.’

Giggling, you reached your hands out to him and when they made actual, real, physical contact on his jacket, you jerked your hands back like you’d been burned.

“Hooooh, my God you are real!” You said dramatically, your voice rising. 

“’Course I’m real. Why are people always surprised when they run into me off of a movie set?”

Your elbows were close to your sides, your hands closed into fists up near your face. You looked at him cautiously, bringing your arms to rest at your sides slowly. “You…do know who you are…right?”

He gave another nervous smile, bringing his tongue across his lips. He turned back and walked to the driver’s seat, the window rolling down 

“Put a call in to my mechanic. Tell him it’s for me.”

You heard a muffled acknowledgement when he looked to you. “We’ll set you up proper.” He said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, (oh, who were you kidding…even more self-conscious), you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, placing that arm on your opposite one, fingers digging in tightly while your thumb stroked your skin. Ben walked over again, one leg in front of the other, hands in his back pockets.

“My driver has put a call in to my mechanic. It may be a few hours and it’s really late. Can I offer you a ride? Is there anyone expecting you home so you can call them?”

“No. I live alone. I’m sorry…”

His confused face prompted you to continue. 

“I feel like I have to say that because I probably made you feel uncomfortable because you know who you are and I just…I don’t know…I was really hoping when I met you that I would be cool and calm. Instead, I completely geeked out.”

He laughed. “You’re quite mild compared to some of the people I’ve met. As long as you promise you won’t plant hidden cameras in the car, I think we’ll be okay.” He chuckled with you joining him.

“I think you’re safe. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure.”

You closed the hood of your car, leaving the flares surrounding it lit. Placing the ignition key inside the glove compartment, you grabbed your purse, doing a quick look over to see if you had everything of value before walking back to Ben’s car. He had the car door opened up for you. You blushed, tucking another strand of hair behind your ear, thanking him as you got in. He closed the door with a smile and got in on the other side.

“So, where are you from?” Ben began as the driver started to drive.

“I live on the other side of town. Cookham, Berkshire.”

Ben sat thoughtfully for a moment. “That’s an…hour outside of London if I remember correctly. My place is closer. We can stay there for the night.”

You instantly started rejecting the idea. “Oh, no! I couldn’t possibly-”

“It’s already 2 a.m. Miss…I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“Y/N…It’s Y/N…I know it’s late but you don’t even know who I am and you want to let me stay the night?”

“I’m pretty good at reading people and…” he went quiet, studying you for a moment. “My reading is pretty decent.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “You’re a quiet person, introverted, keep to yourself, intelligent, wiser than your years which is why you suddenly feel self-conscious and guilty about showing an overexertion of emotion. You’re an animal lover, particularly dogs. You’re creative, writer comes to mind at first glance. You wear your heart on your sleeve but go to great pains to conceal it and keep those, even those close to you, at bay for various reasons. You want to be yourself but you are worried you’ll overdo it and push people away, or rather, people won’t know how to take you and leave of their own accord. You’re extremely hyper aware of everything around you and, as a result, you’re very self-conscious of your behavior.” His face scrunched up, his one eye closed as he tried to think of something else. 

You sat there stunned, your mouth nearly hitting the floor.

“How-how did you-?”

“Researching for Sherlock Holmes has it’s perks. It is an achievable super power if you put your mind to it.”

Your eyes twinkled as you stared at him. “Wow…I just got Sherlock Holmes’d by Benedict Cumberbatch.”

Ben chuckled at the dreamy look in your eyes. As you looked out the window, the moonlight engulfing your face, you spoke.

“Thank you.” You turned to look directly at Ben to find he was already staring at you. “I was so scared on that road and didn’t know what to do. Thank you so much for helping me.”

He smiled one of those knee-softening smiles. “You’re welcome.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to talk to him, you just didn’t know what to talk about. You were thankful when the lights of London began to glow in the horizon. You never did go out after dark much so this was a treat for you. The driver turned down a road that, as you drove down it, became less and less shops and more and more 3-story homes. You eventually pull up to an adorable fenced in 3-story, the second floor lined with terraces. Your eyes lit up at how beautiful it was, the street lights giving it a homey, yellow glow. Ben got out, walking around the car to open your door for you. You turned to the driver and thanked him for helping you before getting out of the car, awestruck by the adorableness of it. 

“Wow…”

“You like it?”

“It’s beautiful!”

He chuckled softly, waving goodbye to his driver. You looked back to the driver who waved back.

When you heard the swing of the gate, you stopped. “Wait, you’re sure 100% that this is okay?”

“Of course.” He gave you that charming smile and even though you weren’t 100% comfortable with being in Benedict’s home, (not that you didn’t trust him, it was just a matter of being in Benedict Cumberbatch’s personal, private space), you’d accept his help because you were out of options. The cabs had finished running an hour ago.

He lightly placed his hand on the small of your back as you stepped inside the gate, willing your feet forward. You quickened your pace as you realized that he probably didn’t want the paparazzi getting wind of this. You could see the headlines now: BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH ESCORTS MYSTERIOUS NEW WOMAN INTO HIS HOUSE. You shuddered at how awful those people could be. 

He moved his hand from the small of your back to open the door for you, shivering at the loss of contact. You stepped inside and were immediately awe-stricken again. As the lights came on, dark cherry hardwood floors graced the house in every direction, hanging lantern lights painting bright white circles on the deep purple and red of the floor. A gorgeous, black handrail lined staircase was to the right, one section going up and one going down with a sitting room just off to side of the staircase. You could just imagine what his house would look like with the sun shining in. 

On the other side, against the wall, there was an antique table with an amazing bouquet of flowers. Beyond the table, the wall opened up to a huge sitting room complete with a wall-to-wall fireplace in the center and a large bay window at the back. White sitting chairs donned the room in a semi-circle, almost begging to be sat in.

“I…I don’t even know what to make of this! It’s absolutely breathtaking!”

Ben laughed softly. “Would you care for a drink?”

“Tea would be lovely, thank you.”

“What kind?”

You looked at the floor, thinking. “Do you have Earl Grey?”

“I do, actually. It’s my favorite.”

You both shared a smile as he turned to disappear into the foyer and down another hallway. You took the opportunity to look around, frames adorning the mantelpiece catching your eye. You looked closer and saw that they were letters from his fans. With those being in frames, you thought that they must have held special meaning for him. You did a double take as you looked at the letter in the last frame, your signature clearly standing out. 

“What…?” You whispered softly, hearing Ben’s voice as he neared the living room. There was no one else there with you so you quickly guessed he was talking to someone.

“Great! Thanks a lot Frank. Cheerio!.”

Ben appeared in the room with a tea tray, setting it down on the table next to a two-seater couch. He poured the tea into a cup, looking down as he spoke.

“That was my mechanic, Frank. They’ve picked up your car and it should be ready to go by mid-afternoon.”

He looked up to see your eyes locked on a frame. Coming to stand next to you, he said, “These are letters from my biggest fans who have made an impression on me.”

Raising a shaky finger, you pointed to the frame. “But…that’s mine…” You said, unable to keep the incredulous tone from your voice.

He moved closer, reading the name, then stepped back.

“Wait…you’re Y/N? Y/N of Y/T/B/N Y/N?”

Feeling your whole body go rigid, you slowly turned towards him, your eyes wide. “How do you know that name?” Dragging out the ‘H’ sound at the beginning.

Shaking your hand vigorously, he spoke fast. “Oh my God, I’m a huge fan! I’ve read all your stuff! Your writing is beautiful and eloquent and detailed and…oh my God I can’t believe I’m meeting you in person! I really liked the one about how the reader is having a dream about me and I’m running around in a horror movie type setting in America, asking if anyone wants tea. “Tea. Tea! Just let me make you tea!” He quoted, hands in the air theatrically before laughing joyfully. When he could come up for air, he finished what he was saying. “I really enjoy that one and it is my absolute favorite of your work. I always read it when I need something to cheer me up.”

You were mortified beyond hearing his words of praise. All that was going on in your head was, “Benedict Cumberbatch has read my fanfiction. Benedict Cumberbatch has read my fanfiction…BENEDICT….CUMBERBATCH…HAS…READ…MY…FANFICTION!!!”

Suddenly remembering himself, he cleared his throat and took a step back seeing your wide-eyed expression and pale face. 

“Are you okay?”

Hearing his voice drift through the unbelievably impossible event that was happening right now, you blinked rapidly, your brain trying to catch back up to the world of consciousness. 

“Yeah! It’s just…nothing I would ever expect in a million years. It’s a little hard to process.”

He left your side, coming quickly back with your cup of tea. “Tea?” He asked, holding it in front of your face. “Might help to calm your nerves.”

You took it gratefully and took a sip, relishing the feel of it as it swam down your throat, instantly making you feel better.

“Better?” As he examined the look of content on your face.

“Much. Thank you.” 

He smiled and motioned towards the two-seater to sit down. You did so willingly, the couch being as comfortable as it looked. The adrenaline from the evening was quickly wearing off as sleep took over. You fought to keep your eyes open, though it was a losing battle. Looking at the ceiling,you took a deep breath. 

“I really want to take a picture because no one will believe me that I was in your house. I won’t though because that wouldn’t be right to you to open up your privacy like that and bring unwanted attention your way.”

“That’s kind of you to consider me like that.”

“No, it’s not. It’s decency. Even A-List Hollywood stars deserve that.” You looked up at him through sleepy eyes and smiled. “I can’t begin to thank you enough for your help tonight and letting me stay here.”

He smiled a real smile. Not that any of them haven’t been real, but Ben has that certain smile that when he does it, you know he means it.

image  
“It’s decency.” He leaned in and kissed you on the forehead, closing your eyes at the contact, having energy left for a small smile at having your words said back to you. You were asleep by the time his lips drew back, not feeling yourself slide into his shoulder when he drew away.

The next morning, you awoke to find yourself laying down on the two-seater couch, a blanket draped over you. You sat up quickly, not at first familiar with your surroundings. Your eyes drifted around the room and through your sleepy haze, you remembered the events from the night before and calmed down. Sitting up and stretching, you saw a still steaming cup of tea on the table with a note beside it. Reaching over, you grabbed the note and began to read it. 

 

‘Good morning! I hope you slept well. I’m out for my morning run, however Frank called and your car is all set in Garage #1. I may or may not be back before you read this and it I’m not, take care and it was lovely to meet you.

\- B.C.

You folded the note and tucked it into your shirt pocket. It was going in a frame the second you got home. Taking a bit of time to wake up, you found the nearest bathroom, fixing your hair and washing the sleep away from your eyes the best you could before grabbing the tea cup and heading out onto the veranda through the bay window, which doubled as a set of doors. The sounds of late morning drifted into your ears as you took a deep breath. You were sad you had to leave, but truth be told you missed your little flat down along the Thames. You had gotten to live out one of your dreams and you would cherish it forever, but now it was time to get back to real life. Finishing your cup and placing it back onto the tea tray, you made your way outside towards the garages. You found #1 easily enough and, as promised, your car was there all ready to go. Getting in and starting to engine, you checked your fuel levels and saw that it was full. You tried to stifle back tears at the generosity showing by Ben and Frank. As you were backing out, you heard someone call your name.You drove to the side of the house and saw Ben running up the driveway. You got out and met him halfway.

“Y/N! I’m glad I caught you.”

“Me too. I found your note and didn’t want to overstay my welcome. Thank you again so much for everything. It was lovely getting to live out one of my dreams last night.” You said, with your hand offered for him to shake.

He met your hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You are very welcome. I look forward to more of your work. I have notifications on so I’ll know. I’m one of your biggest fans.”

“Which one?”

“That would ruin the mystery wouldn’t it? Now that you know, I have to keep some kind of anonymity.”

Blushing, you said, “Yes I suppose it would.” 

Getting back into your car, Ben shut your door for you.

“Take care.”

“You too.” You plugged the data into your GPS for your address and began to drive, looking in the rear view mirror to see Ben standing there, waving. You offered a wave back before turning out of the driveway and him disappearing from sight. 

You didn’t remember much of the drive home, your thoughts maddeningly all over the place. You felt like your brain was in two parts: one saying it was real and the other saying it was just a very vivid dream. You pulled into your driveway, almost sobbing with relief at the familiarity and comfort it offered and excitedly got out of your car. Stepping into your house, you set your purse and keys down on the counter, hearing your phone go off. It was a text. Flipping open your lock screen you clicked on the app.

‘Now they will.’

Furrowing your brows, you stared confusedly at the screen. You didn’t recognize the number. Who could it have been? You had your answer a few seconds later when a photo came through. Your hand flew to your mouth as tears filled your eyes. It was a picture of you and Ben after you had fallen asleep. You were leaning against his shoulder with Ben resting his cheek on your head, a warm smile on his face. Your phone went off again. It was another picture of you and Ben except he had a goofy, happy face pointing to your sleeping form with text written below it that said, “I met Y/N of Y/T/B/N!!” Underneath the picture were the words, 

‘Till next time :)’

Bracing yourself against your counter, your hand was still at your mouth, tears of happiness crawling down your cheeks. It was almost impossible to believe, but there it was for all to see. The most unbelievable fact to come out of all of this, other than breaking down on the side of the road and being given a ride and staying the night at Benedict Cumberbatch’s house, was that Benedict Cumberbatch was your biggest fan.


End file.
